


First Kisses Don't Matter

by kwonhershey



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: LMAO, MinWon - Freeform, drunk woojin, first kiss! meanie, i added a girl character she looks like whatever you imagine her to be, i really want a changbin chan collab bye, meanie, other members from both groups arent mentioned or tgged uwu im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonhershey/pseuds/kwonhershey
Summary: It’s funny how small the world actually is. You pass by a huge amount of people everyday, at the beach probably or maybe in a restaurant, at the mall or just outside your home not realizing one of those people know people you know. It’s confusing, yes but it all comes together when everyone gathers, maybe days or weeks even years later. All the mutual friends of your mutual friends are mutual friends -- again, fucking confusing. As for Mingyu and Wonwoo, small isn’t the most accurate word to describe it. Wonwoo thinks it’s a really fucking miniscule world.





	First Kisses Don't Matter

“You really should wear a coat out there.” Mingyu mumbles watching Wonwoo looking up in thought, mentally checking his checklist in the kitchen. He’s always like that. Wonwoo absentmindedly nods then pouts, looks at Mingyu but the latter quirks a brow.

“Do you think I should write it down?”

Mingyu chuckles walking over to the giant baby. He stands in front of Wonwoo, loosely wrapping an arm around the older's waist, “I thought you were trying this whole how much mental memory thing – whatever you call it?” Mingyu pecks Wonwoo’s lips, rolling his eyes.

“Idiot, it’s ‘how much can I remember in one day’.” Fondly rolling his eyes again at his boyfriend and Mingyu takes his arm back as he cringes, “Idiot, my ass.” He turns around and Wonwoo laughs.

“You love me.” He shrugs before pulling Mingyu from behind, his arms wrapped around the taller's waist. They both waddle to the door and Wonwoo thinks his boyfriend is such a dork.

“That I do, now leave and get me my chicken.” Mingyu says turning around to welcome Wonwoo out their flat.

“Yes I will, babe. See you later.” Mingyu grins, leaning down gently holding Wonwoo’s cheek to kiss him softly. Wonwoo smiles. He honesty does not understand how the fuck Mingyu can still make his head giddy and his heart so full. As Mingyu pulls away a little, hesitantly,  Wonwoo hums.

“Mmm,” He pulls Mingyu’s face gently back closer to his softly pecking his boyfriend’s lips once, twice, thr-

“Are you sure you still want me to get chicken? We can jus-“ Mingyu places a hand on Wonwoo’s mouth to shut him up.

“Chicken, babe.” Wonwoo’s eyes crinkle as he and Mingyu laugh. Wonwoo gives him one last peck before walking out the door. Wonwoo sighs to calm his insides but smiles nonetheless. Fucking surreal. Mingyu walks back to the couch, still smiling, slowly taking his laptop from the coffee table and places it on his lap when he’s settled. Almost half an hour later, he gets a message from Chan.

“Hyung, help. Can we come over?” Mingyu furrows his brows before he send Chan a reply that whoever we may be, they may.

Not a minute later, someone knocks on his door and Mingyu guesses Chan was probably already waiting outside. He walks over to the door and opens it. Chan and Ava smile sheepishly before he welcomes them both in. Mingyu noticed Ava who seems to be having a silent mental breakdown and Chan finding it amusing.

“Fuck off, Chan.” Ava grumbles. Ava is one third of Chan’s 99-clique. Seeing as the three of them are the only 99s in each of their uni cliques. The other being Changbin. Their parents’ businesses  complemented each others’ a lot and they were from the same block too. Which was how the 13 members had somehow adopted another Lee Chan, somehow over the years became a little more like a Jihoon.

“Ah, yes children. What’s the problem?” Mingyu asks. As Ava was about to speak, Chan cuts her off. “It really isn’t a problem, she-“

“Why are you so unbearable?” Ava pleads at Chan who just laughs aloud and Mingyu does too.

“Alright, tell him. And hyung, right after she does please tell her how stupid it is for her to be overthinking and all.” Chan smiles brightly and Ava just stares at him blankly. Mingyu looks at her and it seems like the look Jihoon gives Chan too. Poor boy.

“Okay, what happened?”

“Just this morning M—“

“Well, hyung, you see,” Chan cuts her off but it seems like Ava didn’t really know what to say so she just lets Chan go on, “someone who, as we all know female Jihoon, has been crushing on a certain someone whose name rhymes with hoho, doesn’t help the fact that only she calls him that. Just this morning, when we went for a jog, female Jihoon was running with Jisung and Jeongin conversing in casual talks. Probably about cats.” Chan looks at his friend but she was looking down nibbling on her bottom lip.

“Certain hoho hyung here was with me and Felix and Chan hyung. Then Chan hyung asked me about what Ava’s plan would be after we graduate uni, hell even she doesn’t know. Maybe hyung was thinking of the future for the betterment of the economy. Seems like it.”

“Channie.” Mingyu reminds the younger, chuckling. Chan apologizes but continues anyway.

“But somehow the conversation was suddenly all about Ava and Minho hyung just—“ Chan pauses, contemplating on how he should tell the story in the most accurate way.

“Hey, uhh, do you—what if, ugh,” he groans exaggeratedly as he acts the whole situation out. Mingyu looks at Ava and he sees her blushing, a little. Well a lot, but Mingyu loves her too much he won’t do anything to touch her pride, even in his thoughts.

“Changbin says it’s probably impossible but I want to ask her out.” Chans mocks. Ava looks at him, cringing because Minho sounded better and her best friend was ruining it. Chan gives Ava a teasing kissy face before he gets flipped off. Mingyu then cocks his head to the side. Wonwoo would be thrilled to know about little Jihoon finally acknowledging her feelings. Much like Jihoon with Soonyoung, wow his friends.

“So what’s the problem?” Ava’s jaw drops in disbelief and Chan’s drops too as his eyes widen at Ava as if he’s been saying this the whole time.

“Exactly!”

“No? That’s the problem!” Ava unknowingly stands in front of Mingyu.

“Hyung, oh my god. Me liking him? All good. Him liking me back? I can’t deal.” She lets out a puff of air and Mingyu is honestly so lost, he looks at Chan but the younger mouths, “ _same_ ,” nodding his head.

Mingyu puts his laptop down, “Isn’t that a good thing though? You can finally say you’re dating and not just casually hanging out?”

“Hear, hear.” Chan pipes in.

“But, that also gives chances of breaking up. Then losing him. It’s fucking wild.” Ava weakly grumbles, settling herself back down.

Mingyu smiles a little because he remembers how it was just like this for both he and Wonwoo before they started dating years ago, that pre-dating stage where you two are walking on cloud nine but with eggshells. Mingyu has a weird but accurate mind. Then, Ava says something that hit Mingyu right back when he was at a friend of a friend’s party when he was 18.

“I haven’t had a stranger kiss me yet, and here I am wanting to date someone who I really like with the possibility of breaking up at some point. How fucking tragic.”

“You know…”

 

**~**

“Hyung please come with me.” Chan whines, intentionally stomping his feet. Seungkwan watches in amusement wanting to see how far his dongsaeng is willing to sacrifice his pride for them to accompany him.

Mingyu rolls over from his upside down position on Seokmin’s bed wanting to know what Chan’s on about. Chan sighs deeply before Seokmin walks in holding a can of soda, plopping himself down on the carpeted floor.

They were all, well not all but almost, at Seokmin’s parents’ house since they just arrived from school and his house was the closest to the bus stop. Seokmin’s parents don’t mind though, they adore his friends. Mingyu checks his phone and he sees that Minghao had sent him a message saying he and Vernon were on their way since Vernon just ended his lab class.

“Won’t Ava and Changbin be there?” Seokmin quirks a brow asking about Chan’s best friends.

“Yes, but I want you to come. At some point I got to show you off to my friends’ friends, don’t you think?” Chan gives Seungkwan a smug smile, obviously trying to ease into the elder’s pride.

 Seungkwan narrows his eyes at him before Mingyu speaks, “We all know Ava’s probably going to walk around, a lot actually. She never stays still, and Changbin, well… in conclusion we know you’ll be wandering alone. Lost. In a sea of people.” Mingyu sits down, mocking a pout at the youngest.

Chan widens his eyes, clearly showing how Mingyu just showed a point, “We-Well, there you have it! Come with me so I won’t have to be alone.”

“Pity party.” Seungkwan says before sipping on his juice pack. Chan doesn’t even deny it, he just nods his head.

“What’s up, why are you kissing our asses for us to come?” Seokmin asks taking Seungkwan’s juice pack as he hands his can to Mingyu.

“First of all, it’s Chan hyung and Woojin hyung’s party,” he shoots the other two 97-liners a pointed look and the other two chuckle, “Second, I honestly want to show you off.”

“But we’ve met Changbin’s friends, Chris and Woojin are our neighbors and Ava’s like… your one third.”

“Which is why you have to come!” Chan whines exasperatedly at Seungkwan.

Funny thing is Mingyu, Seokmin and Minghao had already told the other two they’ll be coming when they told them about the party one night when they at the parking lot after finals. Minho had invited Seungkwan and Vernon too after their psychology period. They just really wanted to see Chan being affectionate since the child’s pride is up there right next to their Jihoon hyung’s.

“Can we get a kiss?” Seungkwan bats his lashes at the youngest. In return, he rolls his eyes and turns around, “You guys are the worst.”

Mingyu frowns at Seokmin’s clothes hanging by his dresser.

“Shouldn’t I be the one offended here?” Seokmin places his hands on his hips and Mingyu laughs at him. They were getting ready at Seokmin’s house because one, they couldn’t be bothered to come back to their respective homes anymore. They were too lazy. Second, they were prepared, remember?

“I’m sorry, it’s just.” Mingyu gives Seokmin a look before he laughs, “You know what, maybe I’ll use this instead. It’s the best one here.” Seokmin looks at him in disbelief before he pouts, “Fuck you, bitch.” Mingyu laughs before he pulls on the black shirt he picked.

“I’m joking, jeez. I just don’t feel like wearing something really cool.” Mingyu _humbly_ says.

Seokmin looks at Minghao who was lying down on his bed with his phone up as he rises. Minghao and Seokmin look at each other before they both look at Mingyu, “Oh, is this the part where I say ‘You look cool anyway.’ because I’m not in the mood to feed your ego at the moment.” Seokmin says in monotone. Minghao giggles before lying back down and Mingyu moves his lips in mockery. Seokmin smiles brightly before going out to go to the bathroom.

“Have you thought about your planned university yet?” Mingyu asks as he walks over to Minghao. Minghao nods his head and locks his phone.

“Thinking about coming back to China… I’m not really sure yet.” Mingyu lets out a pout and hits Minghao.

“Yes, leave your best friend.” Minghao laughs and hits Mingyu back. “I said I’m not sure yet, dumbass.”

 

Mingyu snickers as Chan groans, so close to crying. This kid has some problems, Mingyu thinks.

“Stop groaning, young man.”

“You’re only a year older.”

Seungkwan ignores Chan anyway, “You can’t drink. You’re too young.”

Chan closes his mouth and Mingyu whispers an _Oh, Lord_ , _Seungkwan_. He needs new friends. Seokmin hits Seungkwan’s forehead for everyone and Seungkwan looks so ready to fight, “Dickwad, if he’s too young to drink then he’s not old enough to drive. Hell, Chan, do you even have a license?” Seokmin exclaims the last bit. They all completely forgot. What do you expect.

“You know, Minho did offer us to stay the night since I knew no one could drive back and everyone would probably be drinking. He just lives a few blocks away from Chan hyung.”

“Well then, I guess we’ll have to hurry.” Mingyu claps. They can all tell Mingyu’s asked his mom if he could drink and party tonight because he’d usually be fussing and jumpy if he didn’t get to ask for her permission.

The boys walk to Chris’s house and as they turn at the block, they can faintly hear the music. They notice how the neighborhood seems to be peaceful and Chan’s music wasn’t blasting from the outside. Hopefully, no noise complaints. Mingyu hugs his jacket closer to his body as the breeze blew. He walks with Vernon silently as Seungkwan and Seokmin walk further away from the other four excitedly chatting about the party. Minghao and Chan are talking quietly in front but audible for the two to hear.

“Look at them, I hope they trip.” Chan says in mock spite. Minghao laughs quietly anyways. As they walk closer, Chan moves faster, clearly excited for this. It’s a small party, not a ruckus one, Mingyu thinks. More of like, an indoor party as if Chan had planned to keep everyone in. Which, Mingyu knows he most likely did.

Chan rings the doorbell and not a few seconds later, Seungmin opens the door. Chan looks at him, “Aren’t you a little too young to be here?” He asks, mocking. Seungmin rolls his eyes, “If you keep running your mouth like that then I’d probably caught.” They both snicker but he bows at his hyungs in front.

“Since Chan hyung forbade us 00 line and Jeongin to drink before 12, I’m on door duty. Come on in.” The boys say laugh at the younger, greeting as they come in. Mingyu was right. This is an indoor party. The place is packed, probably why the music wasn’t as loud as he had expected it to be. Though, there were people at the backyard.

Seungmin guides them to the kitchen where their mutual friends were. It’s not hard for Chan to spot his 97 line friends since the three of them had the height everyone wished for. Mingyu nods over at Chan, greeting people he knew as he passed. He sees two of Chan’s closest 99 line friends and noticed how it was just a few people left in the kitchen are and his younger friends have left with the others.

“Mingyu!” Woojin exclaims, obviously drunk already. He runs straight into Seokmin’s arms and pushes a drink to Minghao, which the latter gladly takes.

“Oh, my.” Minho mutters before he pulls Woojin to the island. Chan grins at them, walking over.

“Glad you guys could make it!” He shouts as the chatters and the music were making it hard to talk without whispering to each other. They all smile and gather, talking amongst themselves. Minho was looking at something outside of the kitchen at the same answering to his hyung’s mindless thoughts. Chan, Mingyu and Seokmin were talking about how fun it is to be the eldest among their group of friends while Minghao left to meet a friend. As Chan, Seokmin and Mingyu talk, Minho leaves baby Woojin to go out, Mingyu noticed. After a while Chan turns around.

“Hold on,” He says reaching to grab a bottle he hid in the cupboard. Mingyu smirks at him because one, that is something he would do. Two, Mingyu knows why he’s done it; it’s such a Bang Chan thing to do.

“Look if someone was dead drunk because of this party, I don’t want to be reliable. Hard drinks are not for everybody.” He says as he opens cupboards for shot glasses.

The music and chatters sound louder for a moment as Minho pushes his way in followed by a group of boys and a girl who they clearly know.

“Did he touch you?” Minho quietly asks, but Ava shakes her head, pats his cheek and walks around him to grab the honey butter chips from a pouting Woojin.

“M’fine. Actually, tired since I had field practice a while ago.” She says to him. He then peeks at Chan, “Hyung, can I sleep in your room, or well, try to?” Chan lets out a laugh before nodding, “Yeah, lock the door aight?” Ava grins as she nods, saying goodbye to the other guys and giving Mingyu and Seokmin a hug before she walks over to Minho kissing his cheek and walking out. Minho sighs and looks at the group of boys talking amongst themselves.

 _Man, are they finally dating?_ Mingyu thinks maybe, but then he remembers, _this is Ava._

“Ah! Yes, great. We were just about to open the vodka and friends.” Chan says catching the other boys’ attention.

“Dude it’s fucking packed out there.” One guy, Mingyu and Seokmin recognize him. He’s Bambam, they know him since people seem to talk about him at school. He goes to another one in the city. They all greet each other and Mingyu can tell some are probably older.

“Which is why we decided to drink this over here. There are a few kids I smuggled out there.” Chan says which Mingyu starts thinking about.

“Do you think Chan’s smashed or hell, Seungkwan’s probably screaming right now and wait, where’s Minghao?” Mingyu whispers to Seokmin as they walk to where Chan was leading them. Mingyu grunts out an _Oof_ as he collides on to someone’s back – one of the older people he doesn’t recognize. He mutters a sorry, not looking at the older who turned around to acknowledge the apology as Seokmin starts talking, “Bet you Changbin’s left him. Ava’s out and well—“

Seokmin is cut off as he realizes they’ve made a circle out in the backyard. They don’t bother introducing each other, even when one of the boys, who he heard is called Youngjae, called some girls over to join them outside. Now it’s a giant circle.

“Okay first off, no matter how fucking wasted ya’ll are, no one goes out without sobering up unless a sober friend picks you up.” Woojin walks over to them, drunk and struggling as he places the huge cooler in the middle. Mingyu, who learned that the boy helping Woojin carry it is actually the Jisung Chan talks about who he writes raps with, notices how Seungmin stands by the backyard door waiting for Jisung to come back in. Mingyu thiks it’s adorable how the younger ones are partying inside with just beer. Hopefully, no one’s a lightweight – forgetting how Vernon’s there too.

“What’s your name?” The boy next to him asks as they all pass around a bottle of vodka and soda for every two people. Mingyu looks at the blonde boy next to him. “Mingyu.” He smiles at the boy before he gets cut off.

It was the 13th or 14th shot, Mingyu can’t fucking remember how many shots he’s had but these people are ruthless. Everyone seems to be really drunk and Seokmin is passed out, snoring his ass off and Mingyu pokes his nose and giggles. His upper half was lying down but his lower half was still cross sitting but he also noticed how the guy next to him disappeared but then again, he can’t remember what he looked like.

He looks up to see Chan giggling, “Okay, okay. Never have I ever had my first kiss!” Chan says excitedly and Mingyu couldn’t care less, hell he thinks nobody even notices. He and a guy three people away from him and no doubt he was with the group earlier, the one he most likely collided with look at each other giggling before taking a huge swig from the bottle. Everyone seems to be loose and shitfaced drunk outside. They all look the two people who stood, making their way out of the circle, failing at hiding to start making out. Mingyu, who’s pouting, doesn’t realize how everyone’s stumbling their way back to the house and some others passed out on the ground.

He then feels his body warmer as he turns realizing the same boy who has never been kissed sits next to him. His vision is hazy but he can tell the guy had really dark hair and raspy voice, who sounded like he recovered from shrimp allergies. Mingyu lifts his hand up to brush his hair and giggles.

“Hi!” The guy laughs and then pouts.

“Do you know why I’ve never been kissed?” He breathes heavily. An emotional drunk, Mingyu would think if he was sober enough to take note. Mingyu pouts too, his lips trembling in sudden sadness. Another emotional drunk.

“No, I’m so sorry. Please tell me why!” Two drunk idiots.

The guy nods his head really quickly making his head even dizzier. Mingyu waits for the other guy to start speaking.

Minho and Ava come out to the backyard, Ava who’s in between sober and tipsy and Minho who’s tipsy borderline drunk, sit down by the wall for a few minutes. Minho closes his eyes, leaning on to Ava’s shoulder, who squints at the two boys in front but far enough she can hear but she can’t clearly see because, “Dude, I left my glasses upstairs.” She says slurring. Minho taps her thighs, “The moon sti loos beetoful, anway.” He slurs, falling asleep.

She whines, “But people in  front are – _oh._ ” She giggles as she sees the two boys kiss, covering her eyes.

“It’s – dear friend,” the guy gives Mingyu a pointed look and he looks back with the same look, “If I were to give my first kiss to someone who I’m dating,” he lifts a finger, Mingyu thinks the guy is trying to prove something.

“When we break up, I-I don’t,” The guy starts tearing up, so close to sobbing. Mingyu messily shushes the guy which sounded like ‘ _shhshjsjshjs_ ’ and the guy nods, determined. “I’m strong, I’m strong.” He whispers and Mingyu nods with conviction.

“I don’t want to say, _Oh, I gave him my first kiss!_ No!” The boy shouts which startles Mingyu’s drunk state who shouts No! too.

“Y-You’re right.” Mingyu nods.  He then smiles brightly, vision still hazy and his head still really light. His vision seems like his eyes are on a 2.00 speed with a 4K quality. Fucking hazy.

“What if we give our first kisses to each other instead!” Mingyu grins happily, the guy seems to be into it because he nods his head really fast before they both giggle.

“Okay!” Mingyu leans in close and so does the other guy. Mingyu lets go of the bottle taking the guys face in his hand. The guy giggles before taking Mingyu’s bottom lip in between his. Mingyu breathes in before he starts moving his lips. The guy gladly lets Mingyu lead the way, nibbling his lips lightly. Mingyu smiles as the guy starts moving his body, straddling Mingyu a little, careful not to knee the sleeping human beside them. Mingyu moans a little and they both pull away giggling. The guy leans his forehead on Mingyu’s before Mingyu reaches to peck his lips once more.

“Oh, Jesus.” They both hear before the guy gets pulled away. Mingyu pouts because he’s still drunk but that was probably one of the best feelings he’s ever felt.

Mingyu slumps back down as the guy walks away with the blonde guy he talked to. They both giggle and wave goodbye to each other before facing different directions.

“Really, I’m glad you finally had your first kiss, but please Jeon Wonwoo. Not in fucking public.” Jihoon, who agreed to only fetch his friends, hears as he meets Soonyoung halfway down the block. Wonwoo giggles, hiding his face in his hands.

“Nice lips.” Soonyoung groans and Wonwoo gives Jihoon a crooked smile.

 

**~**

_"Hyung, what was your first kiss like?" Wonwoo laughs._

_"It was at a party, I don't remember who it was with but yeah, it was out for the public to see too."_

Ava pouts at his hyung when she remembered something. The thing is, she’s not called a female Jihoon for nothing.

 

“Holy shit.” She gasps. Her face seems to make Mingyu and Chan panic immediately.

“Did I say something wrong? Fuck. Ava! I cannot have your mother send you back to Australia, Jesus. I am dead.” Mingyu panics and Ava shakes her head.

“No! Oh my god. Hyung! It’s you!” She stands up, pointing a finger at Mingyu who gives Chan a puzzled look.

“What?” Chan asks, standing up from his crouching position.

The sound of the doorknob puts a pause to their conversation. Turning to look at someone entering, Wonwoo stops midway confused as to what the hell is going on.

“Uhm, hi? I’m back at my shared apartment why is my boyfriend looking at me like that and why are the two children here supervised by a giant baby?” Wonwoo asks as he walks in, holding the groceries in his hand walking over to greet his boyfriend with a peck.

That seems to wake them all up because Ava swears again, “Holy shit. It can’t be.” She grabs Wonwoo by the hand, smacks her forehead, “Jesus, my manners.” She bows and greets the other older, “Hi, hyung.” She then pulls his and his boyfriend’s hands down to sit.

She stands in front of them and Chan just wants to put her in a box and straight to Minho. He bets she’s stalling.

“Who did you give your first kiss to?” She frantically asks them both.  The two quirk their brows, answering anyways, “To a stranger?” Mingyu slowly says. Wonwoo nods his head slowly too.

“It’s funny, don’t you think? How you both gave it to a stranger.” Ava says, giving Chan a look. It takes a few seconds for Chan to get it before he waddles beside her, “It could be anyone!” He whisper shouts.

“Wonwoo hyung once went to a party as Bambam hyung’s guest and Mingyu hyung went to a party as Chan hyung and Channie’s guest. As far as I remember the only party wherein I saw Bambam hyung with Mingyu hyung was at that party 5 years ago. Crazier is that I remember because I’m always at Chan hyung’s parties and never have I seen Mingyu hyung and Bambam hyung twice at the same party. This is all so crazy, wait a minute.” She holds her head as she sits down and the couple in front seem to start connecting the dots.

Mingyu tenses as to how he suddenly remembers why Soonyoung sounded so familiar when tey met, “Babe, was Soonyoung ever blonde?” Wonwoo widens his eyes, “Holy fuck yeah. When we entered university.”

“Oh my god,” Mingyu says, trying to rack up his memory because maybe Wonwoo is his first kiss. Maybe they’re each others’ first kisses.

“Was it at the backyard? And one ended up straddling the other?” Ava motions her hand as she too tries to remember. They both nod.

The couple looks at each other before muttering, “Fuck.” Wonwoo blushes and Mingyu leans his head back, laughing. When he looks at Wonwoo again, Mingyu brings his hands up to hold both sides of Wonwoo’s face, cradling it. Ava stands up silently but Chan looks between both of the people in confusion. Ava glares at Chan before pulling him out of the flat, shutting the door quietly.

Wonwoo lets out a breath before leaning in to Mingyu’s touch. Mingyu leans in and places a soft kiss on the other’s forehead. Wonwoo leaves his forehead on Mingyu’s chin as he plays with the back of Mingyu’s shirt, he chuckles, “My first kiss didn’t matter to me until today.” He feels Mingyu smile. They both look at each other before erupting in a laugh.

“Oh my god, you’re my first kiss.” Mingyu cooes before pulling the older in to place a soft sincere peck on his lips.

Heart eyes motherfucking emoji.

“Wait, so…” Chan looks up in thought as they walk back to Ava’s dorm. The girl sighs and sends Changbin a message saying they’re _about to come in so can you please talk to Chan right away please take him_. Changbin replies not even a minute later with an _oh, no problem._

“They’re each others’ first kisses?” Chan thinks aloud.

Ava pushes their dorm’s room, “Mhmm.” Turning around to face Chan.

“And they didn’t know? Until you connected the dots?” Chan says in amusement, clearly adoring the younger. She nods her head smugly.

Chan walks in first as Ava locks their door, “Holy shit, you really are a Jihoon hyung.” Ava laughs and turns around.

Changbin meets them, doesn’t say hi before pulling Chan to the kitchen.

“Ahh.” Ava looks at her two brothers in an alternate universe maybe, before someone comes out of the kitchen with a shy smile.

“Hi, A. I – uh,”

Her stomach drops, “Hoho.” She shyly (much to her dismay) chuckles before walking over to him.

**Author's Note:**

> i was honestly dead tired writing this but i really wanted to write it i hope it's not bad i love soft pecks so much so pls let me live


End file.
